


Waking Up

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Harrow (TV Series)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Post episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: When he wakes up in the hospital Daniel is greeted by a familiar face.





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone so, if there are any errors let me know so I can correct them.

Those infernal machines. Whoever decided that they should be such a loud, irritating din should have been shot.

His mind was hazy with drugs and it took him a moment to remember the shot, the slow realisation that had lead to pain and before he knew it his world had gone black. Evidently he was still alive unless his hell was to be irritated for the rest of eternity.

A groan escaped his throat and there was movement besides him in response and then a weight pressed upon the bed.

Never in his life had he been so happy to see Simon, no matter how dishevelled the young man was.

A warm hand cupped the back of his head and tilted it so he could accept glorious trickles of water that spilled into his mouth.

"You look like hell." His voice was still scratchy and the laugh Simon gave was decidedly wet like he was ready to cry and it made his heart ache.

"I never knew you had me as your next of kin." Simon gave another laugh, it didn't sound any better. "They called me the moment you were admitted. All I could see while you were in surgery was you lying on a table at Turburts Street."

He huffed a breath of amusement, to tired to laugh.

"For a few moments there that's all I could think as well." And he suddenly realised why Simon looked so worn, he'd been crying and seemed ready to do more of it.

"How bad was it?"

"You were shot in the stomach." Simon's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes, suddenly understanding. "Luckily none of the acid leaked but you lost so much blood." He reached out, taking his assistant's hand, giving it a firm squeeze as tears started to fall down the younger's face. "Your heart stopped twice and if Lindsay's dog hadn't made such a racket and they hadn't gone to check it out."

Simon shook his head, trying to hold it together and Daniel gently tugged him forward and down until his protégé was lying beside him.

Quiet sobs were muffled into his shoulder and while it only lasted for a minute or two he hated it, hated seeing anyone he cared about in pain.

"Sorry." Simon mumbled. "Long day. Anyway, doctors said that the surgery went well and as long as they keep the infection down you should be out in a couple of days."

He let out a breath of relief, he hated being in hospital.

"Maxine was here but had to go back to work, Nichols is in charge of the investigation and even Fairley wants an update. Steph and Fern will be back in the morning, I managed to convince them to go and get some rest." He gently wrapped a hand around Simon's wrist where it rested on his chest, hand over his heart, no doubt feeling the gentle beat.

"Have you slept at all?"

"I dozed a little."

"Sleep, you can call the others in the morning."

And he could feel Simon's weight grow as he fell asleep becoming dead weight and he pressed a gentle kiss to his hair, following into slumber.


End file.
